Mechanical systems often require drive shafts to transfer rotational motion and torque from one component to another. To allow for misalignment or relative motion of the components, solid drive shafts may utilize pivot couplings, such as universal joints or constant-velocity joints or deformable couplings, such as elastomeric couplings, at input and output connections and at intermediate positions for multi-section drive shafts. A flexible drive shaft can allow for misalignment or relative movement through elastic deformation of the shaft itself, allowing for use of other types of couplings, such as solid couplings.